How The Winchesters (And A Rebel Angel) Adopted A Wizard
by YuuShka
Summary: If a mere month ago somebody would have told Dean Winchester that he, his brother and the rebelled angel of the Lord would adopt a young wizard, Dean wouldn't have hesitated to shoot a joker.


If a mere month ago somebody would have told Dean Winchester that he, his brother and the rebelled angel of the Lord would adopt a young wizard, Dean wouldn't have hesitated to shoot a joker.

Sam and Dean Winchester were searching information on a new hunt. Sam was looking through every local sightseeing site, and Dean was sprawled across the bed, reading the local newspapers. Suddenly they heard the sound of wind, and a moment later, exactly in the center of the cheap roadside motel room, Castiel appeared, making the boys flinch:  
- Dude, you could at least call, - Dean grumbled instead of a greeting. Castiel blinked at him, and then sat on the edge of a free bed, so he could easily watch both brothers:  
- I have news. You have to go to Virginia, - the angel calmly stated.  
- But we have hunt here! - Dean protested the exact moment Sam asked:  
- What happened?  
The angel frowned:  
- There are hunters already in this town except you. They will sort out your case. And you are needed in Virginia.  
- Yeah, we got it, - the elder of the brothers answered, sitting in his bed. - But what is in Virginia? Did you find God?  
The angel looked down:  
- I haven't found Father yet... But I'll find him! - For a moment he was silent, then he continued. - There was a huge splash of energy in Virginia. Not demonic, nor angelic. I would like to check it. But I have some doubts, that is why I need to learn something. We'll meet in Virginia in two days.  
Before the brothers had a chance to say something, the angel had already disappeared.  
- I hate when he does this disappearing act! - Dean yelled. - And what does it mean?! Not angelic, not demonic? Why he didn't say anything?

Two days later Sam and Dean were already in Virginia and were trying to find some signs of the energy Cas talked about, until they heard the radio report about how in one of the local hotels the entire floor was painted with black paint by some pranksters overnight. The said pranksters weren't found.  
- Don't know about ya, Sammy, but I haven't met yet anybody, who would paint hotels for nothing, - Dean proclaimed.

- I'm so happy that your company has changed the view on this event and decided that this is an act of hooliganism, - the administrator of the hotel was chatting happily, leading the "workers of the insurance company Tyler and Simm" up the stairs to the third floor of the building.  
- The well-being of our clients is our priority, - Dean beamed at her. - Could you tell us more about what has happened?  
- I know no more then you. Just one morning a scared maid had ran to me, and a bunch of displeased clients followed her shortly! I couldn't understand a thing, until I saw the hall with my own eyes! This is a scandal! We had never had such a thing! And whoever had done this, had to be fast and smart! Any camera hadn't seen him! Or, more likely, them, as one person just couldn't do this! And that paint! To erase it, we'll have to do a capital reconstruction of the floor! I had never seen such a paint in my life! It seems that it's already in the very structure of the walls!  
- Ths is really... terrible... - Sam fell into a shocked silence, looking into the depth of the hall.  
Everything in the hall was black. Walls, floor, ceiling, the doors to the rooms, even the pictures on the walls turned darker then night.  
- Thank you, ma'am, we've got it from now, - the elder Winchester added.  
- I'll be waiting for you in my office! Can't stay here for long! I become all fidgety!  
As soon as the woman was out of the earshot, Dean sweared:  
- Shit, Sam, it's like you are looking into a black hole, - Sam couldn't agree more with his brother.  
They started looking over the hall, but there wasn't much to look at. There wasn't any sulfur, but the EMF was crazy.  
- Hey, Dean, get this, - Sam called for his brother, standing in front of one of the room's doors.  
- What's that?  
- Look at the EMF. The results are really high in this hall, but near this door it's like went mad, - true to Sam's words, the pointer was spinning madly on the screen.  
- I think we need to talk to the occupants of the room, - Dean decided and knocked the door.  
There was no answer. Then he knocked again. On the third time he rapped into the door and yelled, - Open the door! The insurance company!  
The door up the hall opened and an ancient man rasped:  
- Stop making the noise! There's no one in there! They'll return in evening! Come then. And stop bothering good people! - And he slammed the door.  
The boys exchanged glances:  
- I think we need to ask the administrator who's living in this room, - Sam offered.

A few hours later the brothers were eating in their motel, waiting 7 o'clock, when suddenly they heard a voice:  
- Have you learned something? - Castiel calmly sat at the table, while the boys were coughing from a sudden fright.  
- Where have you been? - Dean said as soon as he regained the ability to breath again.  
- Great Britain, Surrey, Little Winking, the house of the Dursley family.  
- Dursley family? Like, Vernon, Petunia, Dudly, and their nephew Harry? - Sam frowned. - The tourists from Britain, Dursleys, are living in the hotel, were was the splash of that energy you told us about.  
- This is the same family, - the angel nodded, folding his arms on the table. - Their neighbor missis Figg kindly told me that they are in a holiday in USA.  
The Winchesters exchanged the looks, and then grabbed Castiel's arms at the same time:  
- Listed here, you feathery birdbrain, you know what the hell is going on, and you'll tell me everything right the hell now! - Dean said angrily. - What's this abnormal energy? What do you know? Why did we have to drive here through the half of the country? Cas, I don't care if you're angel or not, but I want answers!  
A moment the angel struggled to free his arms, and then he said:  
- Let me go.  
- So you could disappear again? - The younger Winchester laughed. Cas stared unblinkingly at him:  
- I won't disappear again. I'll tell everything, just let me go.  
Sam reluctantly let go of the angel's arm.

- I can't believe! The whole world of good witches! - Sam ran a hand through his hair and stared begging at Castiel. - Please, tell me you are joking!  
- Why would I say that if I'm telling the truth? - The angel asked, but Sam ignored him.  
- But the whole world of good witches!..  
- Calm down, Sammy. This explains some stuff we've seen when we were younger. I'm almost 100% sure that dad knew about their society... - Dean absantly placated his brother., while he was pacing the room. - But what bugs me: how do they manage to hide so well? I mean, how many there's of them? A million at the very least? Why nobody had seen them?  
- They are good at protecting their people. They have... Governments, laws... Prisons... They are rarely seen outside their community... Though the first witches you deal with had appeared because of them. Just as non-magical people give birth to the wizards, the squibs are sometimes born among the wizards. They are treated with despise. In past times squibs often made deals with demons to become magical. But the magic flows in the very blood, and if there's no, any crossroad demon can write it into the DNA. But that's how the witches the hunters deal with appeared. Inquisition, Salem burnings... No real wizard was burnt in the bonfire, or drowned... Wizards could always use magic and save themselves... But a lot of demons were burnt back then, and this is the only thing that can justify the cruelty of the Inquisition.  
- This is entertaining and all, but why are we here? Why Virginia?  
Castiel was silent for a moment, then he continued:  
- Even their community has bastards. Some time ago Great Britain was in a Wizarding War. The man, Voldemort, had had the Great Britain in an iron grip for eleven years. Some wizards are still afraid to say his name aloud. Voldemort... Had committed a lot of terrible crimes, just like his followers... But on the 31st of November 5 years ago he was destroyed. He attacked a family... He wanted to kill the child, but couldn't.  
- So he wasn't as scary as you portray him, - Dean smirked.  
- It didn't depend on him, - the angel rubbed his forehead, as if he had a headache. Maybe it was the case. Now when he was slowly becoming a human, it was impossible to tell what he felt, and what he didn't.- The mother of the child... Gave her life to save him. Such a sacrifice doesn't go unnoticed even with usual people. That is why the killing curse didn't work on the boy, but destroyed Voldemort instead. The child only has a scar on the forehead. At least for now it's just a scar. The unbreakable connection has formed between them, and it will only become stronger with the years.  
- Wait-wait-wait, - Sam interrupted him. He was sitting leaning to the front, as if trying to consum angel's every word. - You just said that this guy - Voldemort, right? - was destoyed? Then what connection can be?  
- But he wasn't killed. He... mutilated his soul in a way he could no longer die, - Cas cringed at the mere thought of such a gross thing. - He will try to kill the child more then once. That is why the boy was placed into his mother's sister's home. The same blood flows in their veins, and as long as Harry would call that home his home, any evil creature is able to cross the doorstep of their home, wherever it is.  
The silence fell. Angel, it seemed, didn't want to say anything more, but the brothers still couldn't understand Castiel's motives. So, Dean looked again at him:  
- D'you wanna say that the Dursley family and their nephew Harry are the same family?  
- This is exactly what I mean to say. I wanted... - Angel fell silent again. - Uriel used to be Harry's guardian angel... He wasn't fond of his position, but he did do his job. I... feel guilt.  
Sam and Dean looked at each other, while Castiel continued:  
- The blackened walls in the hotel is an accidental magic. Every wizard child has burst of it, but it never transforms into something so dark, - Cas rubbed the forehead again, and now the Winchesters were almost sure that he did have a headache. - I have reasons to believe that he's is being treated unwell in his aunt's home.  
- You mean, you think they abuse him? Why would you think that? - The elder of the two Winchesters frowned.  
- I've just visited the house the family lives in. The are... not poor people. They have everything they can wish for, if my knowledge on humanity is correct. Their son has the second room for his toys.  
Sam glanced at his brother, thinking the same thing: when they were kids, thay had like ten toys together, and their father was not exactly a fan of children's stuff. Brothers just couldn't imagine what it's like - to have so many toys to need a second room.  
- But nowhere in the house I could find the signs of another child living there. I even would have though that I had mistaken a house, if I didn't feel Harry's magical traces. That is why I searched the house... And the only place were I was sure Harry Potter lives in was a cupboard under the stairs.  
- What? - Dean leaned on the wall and stuffed his hands into the jeans pockets. - What the hell do you mean? You are not going to say they stuffed their own nephew into a fucking cupboard, are you?  
- I don't want to make any assumptions, - Cas quietly said. - I want.. to be mistaken. But I must check. I am sorry I'm drugging you into this, but my human skills are practically non-existing, and I need your help.  
Dean was looking angry and upset. Whatever childhood he and Sam had had, their father would have never done anything like that. Dean knew next to nothing about the kid, but suddenly he desperately wished Castiel to be wrong.

Sam looked at Dean, then at Cas, stole a glance around the black hall, which even with electrical light looked ghostly, and knocked the door.  
For a moment there was only the sound of TV, then there were fast steps, and finally the door was opened. A woman was standing in the doorstep. She was young, maybe of Dean's age, but Sam could swear that his brother would have never liked her. She was tall enough, had thin figure and face, and unnaturally long neck. Also there was something unpleasant and greedy in her eyes.  
- Can I help you? - She inquired politely, even though Sam could feel her scrutinizing and criticizing look.  
- Yes. I'm mr. Tyler and these are my colleagues Simm and Noble. We are presenting the insurance company, and we are working upon the recent event. Can we come in?  
Petunia, and this was her without a doubt, closely looked at Dean, who was smiling his best smile, then at Cas, who was looking at her emotionlessly. It seemed that they passed her 'inspection', and the woman took a step back, letting them in.  
The insides of the room were just as black as the hall, albeit less scary. An open window allowed sunlight in and cleared the darkness, which, it seemed, wanted to consume everybody and everything. Sam looked around. On the couch in front of TV was sitting a man of huge sizes, probably Vernon, and a boy of six years, who was a small copy of his father. There were three doors from the living room - to the bathroom, bedroom, and closet. There were no signs of another boy.  
Meanwhile, Mr Durlsey joined his wife, who was fast to introduce him:  
- This is my husband Vernon, and that, - she nodded at the kid, who even didn't bother to look at the newcomers, - is our son Dudley. Vernon, darling, those people are from the insurgence company.  
- What, finally decided that this is a crime, yeah? That is brilliant! Me and Petunia didn't pay such crazy money to have our holiday spoiled so rudely, you know! - Vernon proclaimed. Sam for a moment questioned himself if all the Britains were so horrible like Bela Talbot and this man, while Dursley continued. - To my mind, criminals like that must be hanged!  
From the corner of the eye, Sam saw Castiel to sharply look away from the man, his lips were pursed into a thin line. Cas was angry. And while the words and the outright lie angered the younger man as well, he was thankful Castiel didn't break their plan. Plan was simple: brothers do the talking, and the angel observing, not to blow up their cover. Sam swallowed a ball that suddenly appeared in his throat, and asked the first question:  
- The night when this had happened, have you noticed anything?  
- We had diner, watched TV for some time, and went to sleep. And no, we didn't notice anything.  
- Maybe there was something small, that you think is irrelevant? - Dean interjected. - Maybe the electricity was glitching, maybe there was black smoke and sulfur smell? Something like that?  
The couple looked at each other, and their faces darkened. Sam understood that Dursleys finally got it that they were no insurgence agents. As a confirmation, Vernon looked at Dean and barked:  
- You think it could be done with magic, yeah? Listen carefully, insurer, there's no such thing as magic!  
Dean didn't even bat an eye to the rude attitude of the man, but before he could do anything, Castiel was already standing in front of Vernon, looking at his eyes. It didn't matter that he was was smaller then him, and at least three times thinner, he was still looking much more intimidating then the Dursley. He stared with his unblinking gaze at him, which has rendered Vernon silent, and quietly, yet threateningly, said:  
- Don't lie to me, Vernon Dursley, as lie is one of the deathly sins. You and your wife are very well aware that magic exists, but you still deny it. You despise it so much, thinking it is something terrible, that you don't see you've become terrible yourself in your hatred.  
At this moment Vernon caught his breath again and shouted at the angel:  
- Get out! Get out from here, and don't you dare to return to my family! Freaks! We swore that the boy will never become like you, that we'll end this insanity!  
Castiel had had enough from him, and he touched the man's forehead with two fingers. He watched impassively as the man fell to the floor. Petunia started shrieking and ran to her son, who had finally looked away from the TV screen, and seeing his dad lying on the floor, burst into tears. She caught him in her arms and screamed:  
- Don't touch him! Don't touch, for Heaven's sake, go away!  
- "Heaven" is very different from what you think, - Dean coldly stated. - And just to cleare something up. We are not witches, whatever you think! Just the guardian angel of your nephew had pushed the holy bucket, and his brother decided that he has to check upon his charge. Ya know, looking at you to, I think that he, - he nodded towards Cas, - is right.  
It looked as if Petunia didn't hear anything from what Dean had said:  
- What's with Vernon? What have you done to my husband?  
- Don't worry, he's just sleeping, - Sam tried to sooth her. He didn't want her to scream anymore, getting even more attention. - But we do need to see Harry.  
- Angels don't exist, - the woman said crossly. Her son wasn't screaming anymore, but was still crying.  
Castiel looked at her frostily:  
- A mere moment ago you said magic doesn't exist. And now I wish to see Harry Potter.  
- He's in the bathroom. The ungrateful brat is in the bathroom.  
In a moment both mother and son joined the head of the family on the floor.  
- Come on, - Dean whispered and all three of them approached the door, leading to the bath.  
- Harry? - Dean called. There was no sound from the inside. Dean tried the handle. - Locked.  
Castiel made a little wave of his hand, and they all heard the click of the door. The elder Winchester looked at the angel and pushed the door.  
There weren't any windows in the bathroom, so it seemed as if they entered a prison. Sam reached out with his hand into the living room, and turned the lights on.  
In front of the bathtub, on the bathmat, a small boy was sitting. He looked anything like the family in the next room. He was thin, had too big round glasses and was wearing far too big closes. Light from the lamp, even if it was not very bright, blinded him, and now he was screwing his eyes, trying to see newcomers:  
- Who are you? - He asked. His voice was laced with curiosity, and only a bit of weariness. Sam glanced at Dean and Castiel, who were frozen for some reason. Sam decided that they won't be much help now, so the younger Winchester said:  
- I am Sam, this is my brother Dean, and our friend Castiel. You're Harry, right?  
The kid was used to the light by now, and was looking them over with curiosity. The glasses enlarged his eyes and Sam noticed that they were even greener then his brother's.  
- Yes. Why are you here?  
- We... - Sam started, but fell silent. Came to visit you? Even in his mind it sounded lame.  
- Harry, why are you locked in here? - Dean asked nearby. Harry frowned:  
- Because Dudley didn't want me to watch TV with him.  
- I see... And how often Dudley wants it? - Dean again addressed him. He looked lost. Sam also couldn't understand what was going inside Durleys' heads, locking a kid up.  
- All the time, - Harry honestly revealed, not looking away from Dean. - It's very lonely here. You won't lock me here again, will you?  
- No! - The men exclaimed at the same moment. Harry smiled happily:  
- Good! Because it's really very lonely here, - he shyly said again.  
Castiel approached the boy and kneeled in front of him. But even now the angel was much taller then Harry, who was still sitting on the floor.  
- Harry, I need to ask you something. Do your relatives care well about you?  
Child's face frowned, when he looked at the angel, who was looking over every inch of his face. Harry nervously adjusted his glasses, and finally reluctantly said:  
- They care about Dudlry much better. He always gets what he wants, - they could hear unshielded child's grudge. And then Harry added in a whisper, looking straight into angel's eyes. - And when weird things happen, uncle Vernon and aunt Petunia always say it's my fault, but it's not me. Like when the last week the walls suddenly turned black, they punished me. But I don't know what happened. Honestly. Uncle Vernon said that when we return home, he'll punish me like never before.  
Sam looked down. There boy's voice so honest and lost, that Sam practically ached for him. The kid had no idea that it was really he, who had done that. On the other hand, maybe it was better that he didn't know that. For some strange reason Sam didn't want to upset this little boy, who was so trustingly looking in Castiel's eyes. Strange. It was usually Dean who was ready to do everything for a kid. Suddenly the younger Winchester remembered that they don't know what to do now. They didn't plan their course of actions that far, because every each of them secretly hopped that Cas would be wrong.  
- How do you know me? Because I've never met you before, - Harry asked.  
- We just know, - Dean smiled him. - Cas told us a lot about you.  
- What is there to tell about me? - Harry frowned again. - Uncle Vernon says that I'm not worth even a good word.  
Sam snorted in a pissed way. Even unconscious those Dursleys were angering him more and more with every second.  
- Cas, what are you going to do? - Dean asked lowly. - We can't leave him with those people!  
- Are you going to take me away? - Harry's eyes brightened immediately. - Take me away, please! Aunt and uncle won't mind, and Dudley will be on the seven's sky from happiness! Please!  
Sam couldn't see the angel's back, but his shoulders went very stiff before he started talking again:  
- You no longer will be under the care of those people, Harry. We are going to take you away. You won't return to them.  
- Really?! - Harry shouted and, not waiting for an answer, throw himself into Castiel's arms. The kid hugged the angel's neck with both hands, beaming and thanking him non-stop. A moment the angel was just letting child hug him, and then, [...] that, according to Dean, he didn't have, he hugged Harry just as tightly, and stood up, Harry still in his arms.  
- Come on, - he said, and headed to the door.

Dean got out his phone and quickly snapped Cas and Harry, who was still glued to the angel's side. Even asleep. Those few hours that had passed since little Potter's "rescue", the boy didn't let go of the angel for longer then a minute. Well, as soon as they left the hotel room, he started apologizing for hugging him so suddenly. Confused Cas asked him why he was apologizing, as there was any wrong in his actions. Then Harry asked Cas if he would mind to hold his hand. Cas didn't mind, and all the way down from the third floor and to the Impala the kid was gripping the angel's hand. Actually, the whole evening he spent near Cas. Dean suspected that Cas earned such trust, being the one who told him they'd take him away. Actually, it was easy to see that the kid wasn't used to the other people's company. It was noticeable in such small things as the fact he was way too polite, was apologizing often, was looking at the floor instead of the person he was talking to. Dean was guessing it was because of his uncle. Dean maybe knew the guy for less then five minutes, but he still had opinion about him. And not a good one. To add how Petunia was talking about the kid, and the fact that the boy was locked in the bathroom - and for a few days in row! - and the elder Winchester didn't know whether to go and shoot those people, or make sure he'll never meet them again.  
So, after being with those new people for a few hours, Harry fell asleep from exhaustion, leaning on Cas's lap, hidding his face in the folds of the beige tranchcoat, and Cas put his hand on the child's back, as if protecting him. Cas had never understood the value of human contact or emotions, or hundred another little things that made one a human, so such tenderness outright surprised the Winchesters. And, of course, Dean just couldn't not savour such a sight.  
- I'll save it for next generations. 'Cause if I tell them - nobody's going to believe!  
- But we still have a problem, - Sam lowered his voice not to wake the kid. - What do we do with him?

In the end, while the kid was sleeping, Cas carved into his ribs the same enochian protection symbols that the boys already had, so any other angels wouldn't be able to find him, just in case.  
All of them perfectly well understood that their way of life/Apocalypse on their asses is not suitable for a child to grow up in. Dean and Sam were devising ideas, when suddenly Castiel pressed hands to his head and moaned in pain.  
- Cas, you all right? - Brother said at the same time. Castiel only moaned lower and leaned a bit. Harry didn't even move.  
- Angels are very loudly... - Then Cas fell silent. For a moment he was sitting with his head in hands and barely audibly moaning, and then his face became calm, even serene, his body relaxed, and he put his hand on sleeping Harry's back again. Then he looked up at the brothers and said. - I heard revelations.  
- So?  
- They know already that Harry Potter had been taken from under his aunt's roof. All the blood wards were broken. But this is not the worst. All of the former Voldemot's followers know this as well. They are going to look for Harry to avenge.  
- What should we do? - Sam breathed. Damn, their life was becoming harder and harder with every passing second.

A year had passed since Harry Potter joined their Team Free Will. Just as Castiel eavesdropped on angel-radio, there was no safer place on Earth for kid, then with the Winchesters and Castiel, at least until he'll have to attend magic school. Because only magic school could give the needed protection on the high enough level from all the dark things that wanted to get Harry. On the other hand, if they asked protection from any school now, it would have cuffed their hands, as Harry's status as the Boy Who Lived would be revealed in the the magic world immediately and attract lot's of attention. And attention was the last thing they needed, as they were in the middle of, hello, Apocalypse.  
So Harry was traveling the country with them. It looked like the kid easily embraced their way of life, practically without a complain. At first it seemed as a good thing, as Sam and Dean geunianly thought that Harry was a tough kid, but very soon they both understood that Harry's "alright" usually was the same "alright" as their own. Which meant, his "alright" sucked. He could not mention that he's exhausted, scared, or even hungry. It looked like the Dursleys just didn't accept the other answer then "alright", so the kid answered them the same way, not even presuming that not all grown-ups are like his blood relatives.  
Dean had to recall what it's like - to be the big brother in a way not "save his ass and sell your soul", but in a way that ment simple care. With Harry Dean remembered times when a six feet giant Sam was small Sammy, who asked too many questions and needed somebody's love. But Sam learned fast to read the kid as an open book. Dean was glad is brother was always so good with people, because at times it was impossible to understand what was going in that little head of Harry. Sam could easily make Harry talk, and find out what was wrong.  
With Cas Harry had a special connection. Dean suspected that for Harry the escape from Dursleys was like for Dean - from Hell. Dean always tried not to think that way because how could he compare the Dursleys, no matter how awful they were, to Hell? But for Harry it was the case, because Castiel became his best friend. Dean, Sam, and even Bobby sometimes, not ones and twice saw Castiel telling Harry unbelievable stories, stories he witnessed himself, and the kid was listening, not missing a single word. In addition, Castiel was resembling an average human now, not an alien weirdo. Still, his straightforwardness was impossible to change.  
They couldn't keep in a secret what they were doing away from Harry. Even though they didn't tell him they were having an Apocalypse the kid knew that they were fighting evil things, such as monsters, ghosts and demons.  
Somewhere during the first weeks of Harry's being with them, Cas mentioned that Harry was a wizard, and as they were working a case of demon-deal baby-killing witches, Dean was forced to explain Harry for a long time the difference between the born wizards, and witches they were dealing with. Only he had to calm the boy down before the explanation,because he had presumed the worst (Dean was sure that was because of the Dursleys) and was scared that he's just the same, and would be either sent back to England, or killed.  
At first Harry kept silent, and asked nothing even if they all could see that he was dying to ask a question. After a few tries to talk with the kid, Harry confessed that aunt and uncle forbade him to complain, or ask questions. The first thing Dean told Harry upon the matter was that he doesn't care about what rules the Durleys had made him obey, they were a bunch of idiots and that now their rules don't work with them, and he's allowed to ask anything, and complain whenever he feels uncomfortable. Of course, Harry didn't get the meaning of Dean's words immediately, but bit by bit, he soon started resembling a normal kid. As normal as it was possible to be under the care of two hunters.  
As Castiel was almost wholly human now and couldn't even fly anymore, he was traveling with them as well, sitting with Harry on the backsit of Impala. They never took Harry hunting, because nor Dean, nor Sam wanted him to grow up the same way they grew up. So usually to hunt went two of them, and the third one stayed with the kid. Who would be a "baby-sitter" was decided taking into account how dangerous the case was. if there was something really dangerous, it was usually Cas who stayed with Harry.  
The current hunt was going to be relatively easy, so it was Dean's turn. It was a calm evening, and Harry and Dean were watching TV in their motel room, when Harry shyly started a conversation:  
- Dean, where did you get this scar from? - He traced with his small finger a long thin scar which started below the elbow and was all the way up to underneath of Dean's T-shirt.  
Dean is lying on the backsit of Impala, his innards are aching from when Yellow Eyed mercilessly played with them, but he is still trying to listen to Sam's and dad's quarrel in the front, but the darkness slowly fills his consciousness. Suddenly a roar of a truck, light of frontlights and a horrible power hits the car. Cruel pain across the whole body and a blessed oblivion.  
- I got it in a car crash, - Dean answered, unconsciously hugging the boy with one arm.  
- Just like I got mine, - Harry sadly said. Winchester blinked at him. As far as he new the kid had never been in a car crash.  
- Really? Tell me about that?  
- Aunt Petunia says that when I was really small, my mummy, daddy and me got into a car crash. My parents died, but I survived, and got this scar, - he uncovered his black fringe, revealing the lightning bolt scar. Dean was looking in bis big naive eyes and was thinking that now he hated Petunia Dursley even more. At the very least because it fell upon his shoulders to tell the kid the truth about how his parents had died. Dean heavily sighed and adjusted his position, so he could face Harry.  
- Your scar is not from a car crash, - he calmly stated. Harry looked at him confused and started:  
- But aunt Petunia said... - He hell silent. Dean for a moment closed his eyes to calm down. Even a year later they were still dealing with the traces of moral abuse towards Harry. Right now the kid was looking on the floor, unnaturally stiff and very nervous, because he was sure he gave a wrong answer. Dean calmly breathed out and said:  
- Harry, there was no car crash. You aunt lied to you once again.  
The boy looked up and Dean with a panic understood, that the kid was starting to think that maybe his parents were still alive. Dean once again felt himself as a torturer in Hell, because he had to kill this hope fast, to hurt the kid he came to see as his own.  
- Harry, you parents really died, but not in a car crash. I'll tell you the truth, okay? - He carefully put his hand on the child's shoulder and when Harry nodded in affirmation, the elder Winchester started talking. He told him about the good people, and the evil people, and how bad things sometimes happen with good people, and it's bad people's fault. Dean said that Voldemort was very-very bad, worse could be only Lucifer, but wait, Zachariah was aiming for "Son Of A Bitch Of The Year" award as well. And a long time ago Voldemort decided to kill Harry's family. He was very-very bad, so he came in the evening, when nobody was waiting for him. Unfortunately he killed both mum and dad, but by some miracle Harry survived. And it really was a miracle, as his mum gave all of her love to Harry, and Voldemort's curse rebound from Harry's forehead. Voldemort had died, and Harry was left with the scar. And Dean was very-very sorry, but that was the truth.  
Harry bowed down his head and hugged himself tightly. Dean could see tears falling down from his emerald eyes, and how Harry quickly brushed them away. Dean Winchester had been a hunter his whole life, spent 40 years in Hell, 10 of which he spent torturing innocent souls, but he still couldn't see a crying child and pass by. He hugged Harry, and started patting his head, remembering all too well the evening when his father had told the truth about mummy for the first time, and why wasn't she returning home. He remembered how awful that was, how lonely he had been. Dean tightened his arms around Harry, because he didn't want him to be lonely too.  
The doors opened and Cas with Sam entered the room. Both dirty and exhausted. Castiel's trenchcoat resembled a dirty rug, rather a coat. But when the angel appeared in the doorway, Harry broke free from Dean's arms, fled towards Cas and hugged his middle with all the force he could muster. Castiel looked at him in surprise, but then kneeled in front of him and tightly embraced the boy, waiting when the tears would dry and he would calm down. Angel was whispering soothing nonsense into his black hair, while Dean lowly informed Sam that he had told Harry how his parents really died. And no, Sam, he couldn't have found a worst moment, because his crazy relatives managed to screw Harry even with this matter, telling him a fake story. And nobody would dare to lie about parents. Nobody. Especially where Dean Winchester was concerned.


End file.
